Relatives of the Past
by Irene-o-holic
Summary: 1,500 years in the future, Nike lives her peaceful life as a None. Despite the typical school drama, thanks to the Flock the world is at peace. Scientist making new discoveries, no more wars, and everyone under the United States of the World. PM to SYOC if you have an account.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I don't own anything. Also thinking of making this a PJO/MR crossover. Feel free to submit characters if you want, I'll have a form at the bottom. This is more like a filler chapter. Review!**

It was a Saturday. I held my hand up against the blinding light of the sun, a newspaper flying past me in my suburb neighborhood.

NATIONAL FLOCK HONOR DAY. 1500 YEARS AND COUNTING! Date published: June 12, 3512.

My eyes glanced at the title of it. My world was amazing, almost everyone had wings. Key word: Almost.

You see, after the Flock saved the world (And if you don't know them, then you must be brain

dead.) they of course, had gone on with their lives. Fang and Maximum got married. Iggy was

with Max's half-sister. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge had found themselves their partners. But of

course, their genes had passed on. Now the world is seperated in three groups: the Winged,

the powered, the descends, and the nones. If you couldn't use your brain, the Winged have

wings. the Powered was passed down powers, such as mind reading or manipulating water.

the Descends have both, noted for being the closest relatives to the flock, having both

powers and wings and whatnot. These people, however, are very rare.

The their are the None. Few people in the world are a None. A none is a full human, 100% nothing. I'm a none.

Every year on this day, coincedentally my birthday, everyone from around the world, now in

one state, United States of The World, have a huge festival in each city or town. To remember

and honor the Flock. Everything is free. And not only that, I get to cut into the front of the

line, it being my birthday and all.

I went back to reading an old, yet all-time favorite book, _The Lighting Thief_. Percy had just

battled Ares. I always loved Greek myths and gods. Then, there was that occasional beeping f

rom my mom's van. "Nike! Unload the groceries then get your butt ready for gymnastics!"

I smiled at my name, Nike, victory. I always was competetive, it suits me so much. And I

couldn't help but grin at my coincedental Greek heritage. Mom always told me I came out

more Greek then my siblings.

Since I wasn't all powerful-like my mom, since she was a rare, a

Descend in which I look up to her, and also had not one, but THREE powers, which is ultra

rare. However, I'm more of a shadow. No wings, no powers, no nothing. Powered are most

common with only one. It's incredibly rare for two, much more three. And because of that, I

always tried my best in everything else to make up in my lack of powers and wings. I was a

incredible runner, flexible, and top in my gymnastics, kickboxing, and self-defense class. I

had either high 90's to a hundred, or low 80's in my grades. Because of that, I was a loner at school, not counting little group.

Beauty? I dunno, that's for you to judge. Despite the fact that I'm not a Descend, I look a whole lot like Maximum.

Her warm brown eyes, golden hair with lighter blonde natural highlights here and there, long

legs, curvy body, and perfect sun-kissed skin. She looked like a goddess, but I feel nothing

like that at all.

After putting up the groceries, I got into my lime green tanktop- my favorite color and dark grey gym shorts.

**And thats that! Here's the fill out, don't forget to review!**

**Name:**

**Nick: (Optional)**

**Appearance:**

**Type: (Winged, Powered, Both or none.)**

**Powers: (Limited to one, two, or three. Only if you are a Powered/Both. If you have Three, I'll bring her/him in later.)**

**Wings: (The apperance if you have a pair.)**

**Personality:**

**About/Bio:**

**Anything else?:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awww right, got some characters. Please review and/or suggest things, I'm still taking characters. I don't own anything except for my OC's, and the music in our generation is the music in their generation, because I don't think any of us would know some ****from the future. Short chapter, I know. Sorry!**

Gymnastics flew by faster than a cheetah, and it wasn't long until it was the afternoon, the orange yellow sky fading into a purple blue, stars decorating the sky. Fluffy pink clouds here and there, making it a picture-perfect scene.

I got dressed into a flowy, spaghetti strap sparkly purple dress that faded into pink, ending three inches above my knees. Brushed my wavy hair, washed my face and headed out into the living room "Mom, it's time for the festival!"

"Coming!" She walked out, looking amazing as ever. Her pure white wings floated out, caramel curls cascading downwards and a red cocktail dress complimenting her curves. I noted light black eyeliner bringing out her crystal blue eyes.

"Happy 15th birthday, sweetheart. I put Mikey and Jess to bed, you know how those twins are. Last year was a bit surprising, after all." She said with a model-perfect grin. Mom really should be a model. I smiled, remembering how last year they both snuck into the cotton candy machine, and came out pink sheeps with brown wings. "Let's go," I breathed, and we walked out to her suburban. Hah, surburb surburban. Get it? No? I'll stop now.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the festival. Funnel cakes filled the air along with other smells. I spot a pyrokinetic doing fire tricks, and Tongue Tied by Grouplove played in the background. Laughter and smiles filled the air, girls

in dresses or skirts similar to mine, and boys dressed up in casual wear. I grinned, enjoying the happy aura. "Elizabeth Day, how good to see you!" My smile quickly dissappeared. Jeffree Enz, a balding middle age man

who tried to charm my mom, and for some reason my mom FELL for it, was here. I hated his guts. "And you, Nike." he flashed a grin at me. "Jeff!" Mom face lit up like a firefly, as she pulled him into a hug.

"I knew you'd show up. How are things?" He didn't deserve her. The song changed to Starship by Nicki Minaj. They babbled on and on, so I simply said "Yeah, I'll just go. Meet you at 9," and walked off into the crowd, getting free cotton candy in which

I attacked furiously. Jakob, my best friend who was painfully taller than me by 2 inches (Me being 5'6) with tan skin and curly brown hair, and huge dark brown raptor wings saw me and came running with a grin on his face.

"Nike! Why the long look? Wait, lemme guess. Jeff happened." I gave him a look that answered his questions."Well, don't let him get you down. It is your birthday, let's go celebrate!" He took my hand and we went running off

towards a rollercoaster. I rolled my eyes and my day lit up again.

After that, we watched the pyrokinetic douse someone in flames and the person walked around normally like nothing happened, took a lit torch and literally suck up the fire as food, and then saw an 8 year old wrestle a gorilla,

got some funnel cakes and popcorn, and met up with out other friend Ophelia, or Lia to be exact. Lia was a pretty, ghost-like girl with whispy thin blonde hair, big grey eyes and rememberable high eyebrows. However, despite her

fragile-like apperance, she had a rather colorful volcabulary and is rather violent. "Yo! Ophi, over here!" Jakob, or Jay, shouted towards Lia, calling her the nick name she hates. She stormed over. "I told you not to call me that!" Her

stormy grey eyes gave him the ultimate glare that could make anyone shrink. She wore a midnight black dress and white sandles, her hair down as always. "Whatever, Oph. You know it won't stop." he gave her a smirk and

they erupted into a fight like always, usually ending with Jay apologizing. "Lets go on the ferris wheel," I announced, stopping Lia from spouting her colorful language. They both shrugged, and we headed towards it,

chatting on our way.

We got on as it went around, stopping at the top for us. Cliche', I smiled and looked up at the moon. It was now probably 8 o'clock. I closed my eyes to meet a powerful pain, and my gaze was filled up with white nothingness, my ears blocked from any sound.

"I have to do this, - . It's the only way." a voice said. "No, you don't! Don't do it -" The voices didn't mention any names. "There has to be another way!" "It's too late, -. I'm sorry. Take care of her for me...I love you." I heard sobbing. "I love you, Maximum Ride!"

"I'll see you in another life." And with that, the pain left and so did the voices. my vision slowly came back as did my hearing.

"Nike! Are you okay? Your eyes rolled back to your head and you started screaming!" Lia said with a worried voice.

"I-I'm fine, thank you," I answered hastily. "Are you sure? Because that was some really freaky-" I cut Jay off for all those kids out there. "I said I was fine!" I snapped back at him. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

"You gonna eat that?" Lia broke the awkward silence for us. "Uh, no. You can have it..." I gave her my funnel cake. Something strange happened, and it left me in questions for the rest of the night.

The next day I headed off to the library, researching as much as possible.

**And thats that! To answer mybest333's question, the plot is that Nike discovers some stuff that was kept secret for a long, long time and some more flash-backs happen, later revealing some exciting stuff and the three (and more) embarking on a adventure.**

**Review, please! Flames are accepted, they make my writing better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**:D Thank you all for the reviews! Cookies for all of you! Anyway, onto the story...**

Maximum Ride. The name would never be forgotten to the world. I knew it like heart, my mother being a descend and my twin little brothers being a winged. My father? Don't know. He ran away before I was ever born. After arriving at the library,

checking in and doing all that jazz, my eyes scanned over the many books out in front of me, all telling the familiar adventure of the Flock, but never did tell how they died or who were their direct children. I sighed as I shut the last book closed, not getting anything.

Now for the computer. Going onto google and searching the terms "Maximum Ride" "The Flock" "Direct Children of The Flock" "How The Flock Died" and getting the same things: Maximum Ride and her Flock was our saviors and saved the world from any evil! Now we're all

joined together at the hands of god, freedom for everyone!" Almost the same exact phrase in every link. Weird.

_Go to _

A **Voice** said in my head, and I jumped, freaked from it. _Say whaaaat?_ I thought back, then preceeded to type in it on the html bar. A rather busty cartoon mom with a ear-to-ear wide smile showed up hovering over the caption MOMMY MARLADE'S LEMONADE.

That's not weird at all.

_Press log in and type in X7892_

I did so, and noted there was only a password fill-out thing. To my surprise, it let me log in and the website changed to a whole bunch of files, about expirements and mutants formed to the extreme. A girl with a frog head, canary wings and the bottom half of her

a mermaid died five days ago, a boy with red eyes and bull's head, and my eyes hovered over one that shocked me.

SUBJECT 78924: ESCAPED AS INFANT. WATCHED OVER SEVERELY AND CURRENTLY LABELED "TASI MERKAVA" STATE: MUST BE EXECUTED BY JUNE 13th 3512

Tasi, nicknamed Taz was a powered with bull force. Heavily muscled and the football's quarterback, and despite his brute force and appearance, he's pretty gentle and soft. But can get angry when he needs to. Wait, what's that last part again?

I read it again and gulped. June 13th. Today.

_Nevermind that, search Maximum Ride!_

The same voice told me and so I did, giving a full bio of Max's life and her flock. Maybe I finally have some answers?

NAME: MAXIMUM RIDE

EXTREMELY DANGEROUS

DIED ON JAN 12TH 2015

KNOWN POWERS: SUPER SPEED, BODY SNATCHING.

MAXIMUM RIDE HAD RUINED OUR PLANS BUT FAILED TO SAVE THE-

The power wen out in the library, turning everything off, I yelped from the sudden blackout.

_Get out of there, you have 30 seconds. Go to your school's football field, that Taz guy is about to die. Save him. Then, go to Bucky's Ice Cream shop. It's also gonna be attacked...There's a girl there that is vital for our mission. _

_WHAT MISSION? What are you talking about and who are you?_

And just like that, the Voice decided to leave...Again. I rushed outside, and gasped at the sight. On top of the library, a gigantic maroon _thing_ with octopus arms and a pig's head was dropping werewolf like creatures. I made no hesitation to jump on my bike

and speed off to the football field, doing as the Voice said. Another pig-octopus thing was there as well, and it wasn't a pretty sight. Taz had three or four werewolf thingies ganging up on him, and it looked like most of his teammates were unconscious, except for this other

guy. I remember him, he moved here from Texas a month ago. I rushed out to the field, only to meet a fist colliding into my face.

Ouch. He did _not _just go there.

I spinned and faced my attacker, and proceeded to punch him in the nose. I heard a crack that satisfied me, and then landed a roundhouse kick. _Stick to the plan!_ the Voice reminded me. _Yeah, yeah, yeah, WHAT PLAN?_ I mentally argued to him while knocking two of the mutant wolf man babys off of

Taz, did a flip off of his shoulders, and jammed my elbow into the other man wolf baby cakes head. He was knocked unconscious. I spun around on my heels ran off, Taz trailed behind me.

"Come on, we gotta save this other chick, too." I said straight pointedly. "Uh, thanks? Could you at least tell me your name?" _Disregard that. Tell him to go to that old abandon shack. He'll know what I'm talking about, trust me. _I did so.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" He said, voice full of suspicion. "Just shut up and go! Bring your friend with you." I snapped at him. I really gotta stop snapping back at people, I sound angrier than hornet's nest.

Swinging my legs over my bike, I sped off to the next area; The ice cream shop.

Bucky's Ice Cream Shop was your generic, classic, well, ice cream shop. Low prices, delicious food, they were successful and Lia, Jay and I would go there every sunday afternoon. Y'know, up until now. My legs felt tired, but I still kept up at

full speed, when a truck crashed into me. _AGH! BABY COVERED POPSICLE STICKS!_ I mentally cursed, and thinking fast, I jumped off of the hood of the car, and did a backflip down to the ground, landing in a roll. _Oh yeah, I'm badass._ I thought again.

I ran inside the deserted ice cream shop, leaving the havoc chaos outside._ Don't worry, she's still here. When you find her, go outside of the town by the old museum. That's where the shack is. __Oh, hello. Nice of you to drop by. What about Lia and Jay?__ Disregard them._ I would've gaped

at him, there is _no_ way I'm just gonna leave them!

"Helloo?" I called out. "I know you're in here!" That's when I heard her.

"NIKE!" Alice jumped up from behind the counter, and ran over to me, clutching her broken arm. _OH HELL NAW. YOU MESS WITH MY FRIENDS, YOU GO TOO FAR!_ "Oh, god, Nike it's horrible! They took Lia and Jay too!" I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Well then, I guess I just gotta pound their butts, don't I?" I gave her a reassuring smile, new found confidence pouring into me. "Nike, what if they die? What if they're somewhere, being tortured?" Tears welled up in here eyes. Although she is older than me, she acts younger. Alice is a sweet girl,

with many friends other than me. She is one of the few 300 Descends in our school, making her in the popular bunch as well.

"-And I still haven't seen them kiss yet!" She also is an empath, though usually makes people in love. And it's bad enough she practicly tortures Lia and Jay whenever she's by them, hoping to make them hug or at least kiss. One of us have too! I mean seriously, they're practicly

blind!

"Don't worry, they can handle themselves. Obviously they need them for something if they captured them, and need you. Now," I borrowed an unfortunate fellow's bike and swung Alice over it, then proceeded to get on mine.

"You follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Reuploaded! I didn't think I made that many mistakes . Thank you The Gentleman Ghost, and screw you autocorrect! (Most were created by autocorrect.) A carpenter is basically a builder who is a skilled craftperson, and the supposed mistake "Getting up, we found us" is an expression :U**

The town of Edenline was a small, compact place. A few turns here and there from my neighborhood and you're already in the city, a five second car ride from school and you're already home.

Well, at least it was.

Now, our town was shaddered into flaming bits and pieces, debris and ash floating and piling up. A complete hellzone. Growing up, I thought I'd become a star athlete, or at least a carpenter. Now, my friends have been kidnapped by mutant alien wolf things, the story of Maximum Ride was a whole lie, and

Alice and I was about to plunge into our deaths, because you know how sinkholes are nowadays, right? Those pesky little things! "Hold on!" Alice called and swooped down towards me, her beautiful, big wings taking us off into the air and a sudden jolt of envy erupted in me.

_Calm. You've been crowded by people like her for years. So what if you're the only None you know? SO WHAT?_ I calmed down and counted down from 5. Opening my eyes, I saw a building that attracted me for some reason,

one that stood out from the others. _The shack!_ "Alice, over there! That's our rest stop." and with a snap, she took off full speed towards it. I felt my mouth peeling back from the speed.

We had a crash landing, and instincts kicked in as a did a roll. I helped Alice up and then slammed open the old shack's door, so there wouldn't be any unexpected surprises. Ya' never know these days! I viewed my surroundings and examined the room. And became pissed.

"What the _hell?_ We come over here for some mildew and dust and some hobo's food can?" Cursing, I kicked a metal tin can, which then activated some sort of platform. Real batman style, aren't we? We plunged down, yelping at the sudden trap, and looked up at the closing door, thinking it'll be the last light we'd ever see.

Then we landed on the most softest cushion IN THE WORLD. "Too...much...softness...can't...breathe..." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Alice, you fine?" I called to her. "I'm in one piece." Good.

Getting up, we found us in a room with wiring running up and down the walls, connected to computers and other devices, blue light emanating from them. A platform in the middle that looked like some hologram projector was the main attraction.

Yep, batcave. Two figure's spun around and I instantly recognized them, the Texan boy and Taz, next to a bunch of covered stuff. However, there was another girl too. "Heya," I broke the silent tension in the air. "Mind telling me who this is?" I gave them my best innocent look.

"Y-you can't jus' come in here uninvited an' expect us to know ya', ya' know?" I took a moment to process what the Texan boy said. "An' besides, who's she? Who ar' ya?" I freaking love his accent. It's hilarious. I clenched my teeth to stop any laughter from escaping.

"Alright, we'll introduce ourselves, then you introduce yourselves." And we did so. I did a little teasing at Alice though, responding in a blushing "H-hey!" Hehe. I love teasing my friends. The girl grunted her teeth, and looking into her pale blue eyes I could tell she was blind.

"You're not None. How can you be? If you're a None, you'd have an aura. And you don't have one, lady." I turned around and snapped at her. "Sorry lady, the person you're looking for is my mom. I'm her shadow, I don't have any powers or fancy wings, or wolf ears, or anything. None of the above."

Is what I wanted to say, but instead I just gave her a simple "All my life I was told I was a None. Your power is malfunctioning or something, so too bad."

Mom. I almost slapped myself, forgetting about her and the twins. Are they alright? What happened to them? Did they die, or are they kidnapped? Questions filled my mind but I had to pull myself together. This wasn't like me, not like Nike. Nike is a strong girl who has some anger issues and gets

straight to the point, not some worried mother fretting over her kids. That's when I realized that Jeff worked for that Mommy Marmalade's Lemonade place. _Yippe. Another thing for me to worry about._

So, Tex (Now Elijah, but apparently a lot of people call him Tex. I wonder why? Hint the sarcasm.) Taz, and Leah have been acquainted. And then the glorious, oh so WONDERFUL, terrific mind attack exploded in my head as I met another flash back thing. I fell limp to the ground, nails digging in my

skin and teeth biting my bottom lip to stop any screaming. My ears were deafened. My sight was filled with the white puffy-ness again.

"I'll kill those -" Woah bro, no need for the swear words... "It's their fault, all their fault! Just...just gotta finish it...And there!" I heard something enter the room. "N-no! Don't leave me! Don't take her from me!" I heard a blood chilling gunshot. "The idiots didn't realize I took it...I'm doing all of this for you.

Just wait for me, swear on it!" _Go to the borders of Indonesia. The greenery there has a hidden passage that'll lead you to the base. Don't get side tracked.. When you get inside it Take three lefts, two rights, and then just keep heading straight.__ Heya! Mind telling me who you are anytime soon? And _

_exactly how am I going to get all the way to freakin' Indonesia?__ Uncover the covered. __Speaking in riddles now, are we?_

I sighed. Uncovered the covered, what's that suppose to mean? My eyes flew to the things under the white sheets. _Ding ding ding!_ I thought. Walking over there and avoiding questions similar to those of Lia and Jay, I ripped off the white sheets and my jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Exactly why on Earth do you have a freakin' _Military Jet?" _Taz and Tex chuckled nervously "Ya' see, Taz and I, we like ta' work on thangs...and we decided to take our building to tha' next level...an' we found this place, and tha' beauty all ripped up like tha' twisters we'd get down in Texas. So, Taz and me,

we fixed er' up. An' added some modifications, if ya' know what I mean. Now this baby can go five times tha' normal speed of a military jet! Took us a couple months though...but it was worth it!" What. "Whatever," I started as I climbed inside the jet. "Have you given her a test flight?"

"Yup! The roof above opens up." Taz answered. "Good, 'cuz we're going to Indonesia. Buckle up." I said.

"Wait a second, why are we going to Indonesia?" Leah dared to question the great motives of Nike. "Nike, are you sure this is safe? And like Leah said..." Alice trailed off. "Dunno. Ask the voice in my head." I answered with ease, and then Taz raged at me. "Wait, so all of us are going to Indonesia because of

a _voice?_ You've got to be kidding me. You're delusional!" I rolled my eyes. "Well, , this same voice told me how you were going to be killed at the football field. How Alice was at the Ice Cream store, and where your secret hide out is. Now, if anyone else objects, I will personally tie you up and

bring you hell." I gave him my famous life-taking glare that no one could stand. He tch'd at me and we got in. I wasn't surprised that Tex knew how to fly this this, and he was more excited than a toddler getting candy.


	5. Hiatus!

Yes, like the chapter said...

I'm gonna be on hiatus for family reasons.

I'm not sorry.


End file.
